


Potions

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: Enchantingly Queer Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Potions, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Sunlight woke Jenny, she groaned and patted the bed beside her, before she remembered that Angelia hadn’t stayed the night.Time and again they argued about who’s place to move into. Jenny admitted it was partially nerves on her part.





	Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like two? years ago, deleted it because I was in a Mood*tm*, and then decided I'd edit it, clean it up, and then post it again.
> 
> Cuz it's not as bad as my depression led me to believe.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! <3
> 
> (Even though I cleaned it up and editted it, I did just re-write it so...uh, sorry if there's any mistakes)

Sunlight woke Jenny, she groaned and patted the bed beside her, before she remembered that Angelia hadn’t stayed the night.

Time and again they argued about who’s place to move into. Jenny admitted it was partially nerves on her part.

Angelia’s grandma, Ji, was intimidating and even a relatively moderate house didn’t seem big enough space to ~~hide~~ live with her. Ji had always been accommodating, but Jenny couldn’t shake that anxious feeling in the back of her mind that Ji would find fault in their relationship. Still, the thoughts weren’t productive when she had things to do.

With a determination that Jenny didn’t really feel she got up, briefly glanced at the mirror to see her usual golden-fawn skin smeared with makeup, and headed for the shower.

After a shower, a quick run of a towel across her skin, and picking up a book on chinese spell potions her cousin had gifted her, Jenny ran to the bus station. If she was lucky she hadn’t missed the first bus of the day.

 

Above a small shop read _Angelia and Jenny’s Potions._ Jenny barely took a step towards the entrance before the door opened wide and Angelia stood at the doorway.

“Not late for once, huh?” Angelia grinned, her tawny pink skin glinting in the sunlight; she rarely used make up and Jenny loved the woman’s wide eyes with or without mascara. “Next you’ll be able to make a Cheering Potion without ruining half the lab.”

Jenny rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips, “Two times I accidentally use too much fairy dust and you won’t let it go, will you?” Jenny kissed Angelia’s cheeks, “Still would be nice if you slept in my bed all night.”

“Or you could move in with me and Ji, my grandma who _I have to take care of_ ,” Angelia said but without much heat, the argument was well worn. A fleeting fancy that made both of them nervous for different reasons. She walked inside and snapped her fingers, small orbs of light dispersing from her fingertips and lighting the store’s lamps in seconds.

Jealousy rose for a moment in Jenny’s chest before she firmly waved it away. There just was something amazing but enviable about Angelia’s intrinsic understanding of magic. While Angelia gushed about Jenny’s abilities with potions, Jenny couldn’t deny that Angelia was the more skilled in every other area.

“Don’t get that look on your face.” Angelia kissed Jenny on the lips, soft and warm, and just right, “How about during lunch I get us some coffee and we can work something out? There _are_ silencing spells, and I _promise_ you she likes you no matter what your anxiety is telling you,” With a wave her hand, she adds, “She is a grandma you know, she’s didn’t virgin birth my mother.”

Jenny flushed and slapped Angelia’s shoulder. Feeling a slight weight lift from her chest at the admission from Angelia that her grandma didn’t dislike her, “Fine.”

Magical ingredients filled the front of the shop, and many of them covered or held inside cabinets that were magically regulated. Dim light filled the shop—some of the ingredients were light sensitive and were predictably things costumers paid for because one of them wanted to take a look, and damaged the item. Other items, like the dragon scales, had their own inner glow, and were kept far away from the items such as demon talons that needed shadows to keep it’s form.

While Angelia worked in the front, the lab in the back of the shop was where Jenny worked. With a heaving effort that caused her skin to shiver with ripples of magic, Jenny tugged her powers to the fro, and snapped her fingers. Light bloomed in the backroom and after a moment properly dimmed to the same level as it was in the front room.

Only one Cauldron was filled, a _Bliss_ Draught; a heavily regulated potion that brought the most pleasant feelings to the front of a person’s mind. It could create the best daydreams or actual dreams. Blue steam floated above the Cauldron, and the other seven Cauldrons in front of it lay empty (Once filled with _Fantasy_ Draughts which, Jenny may never make again, considering one needed to know some preferences of said fantasy to make the draught).

Jenny focused her attention on the empty Cauldrons that needed washing and scrubbing down. No need to chance contaminating future potions with an improperly cleaned Cauldron. She took a deep breath and snapped her fingers. Shakily bars of soap and scrubbers floated into the air, and into each one of the six free Cauldrons. Jenny snatching one of the scrubbers for the seventh free-Cauldron, she needed something to keep her busy once she checked on the Bliss Draught. No way was it done just yet. She was sure of that.

Passing by the other Cauldrons, Jenny eyed the Bliss Draught. Liquid of pure blue filled the Cauldron, except for the edges which were a shining silver.

“An hour? Two at most.” Jenny muttered to herself, and beckoned the timer on a work table nearby. It spun into the air and she caught it with a grimace. One day her abilities would improve, for now she put the timer just shy of five minutes to two hours, and set it down nearby. Then she turned to the lone Cauldron untouched by scrubber or soap and started working on scrubbing it out.

 

“Two new costumers, bought quite a bit of dragon scale. Should help a lot around here.” Angelia’s voice said cheerfully.

Surprised, Jenny jumped, and bashed the back of her head against the Cauldron’s surface. She groaned and grabbed at her skull. She knew she shouldn’t have gotten inside of the damn thing.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Angelia’s warm hand was pressed agains the back of Jenny’s fingers a second later. Her magic a low thrum of tranquility and brimming life (The basis for healing magic) moved to the base of Jenny’s skull before she could speak

“It’s better now, thanks to you.” Jenny sighed. A certain delicacy was needed to use Healing magic, and something Jenny had never been, at least Angelia had good enough control for it. Once the pain was numbed and healed to a bearable degree, Jenny lifted her head out and glanced up at her girlfriend.

“Sorry.” Angelia offered sheepishly.

Jenny shook her head, patted Angelia’s hand and took it off her neck. She stood and checked over the Bliss Potion, perfect, Jenny decided with a small smile. Practiced movements had the buzzer stopping before it went off, a golden scooper in one hand, several vials in the other, and filling the blue-silver potion into each one.

“So, as an apology, maybe I could get us that lunch and talk about the moving in situation?” Angelia offered. She sounded slightly guilty, and Jenny offered her a quick smile to reassure her.

“If you want I’m going to need a big meal before we talk about me moving in.” Jenny had spent the last two hours thinking about the whole situation. Hard not too when she realized how much her anxiety was steering their relationship.

“Really?!” Angelia asked, coming up to Jenny and almost hugging her then pausing. “Uh I should wait to hug you until after you’re done with that, huh?”

“Unless you want us to be high for the rest of the day.” Jenny teased and leaned over to kiss Angelia’s cheek, “Go get our food, shoo.”

Angelia grinned at Jenny and scuttled out of the back room with a cheery jaunt.

 

Lunch was a bit of a misnomer for both of them. Having a shop meant they didn’t quite _have_ a lunch. But it was easy enough to handle costumers inbetween bites of food—and since most costumers came up one at a time it was even easier to trade off who went to the counter to help.

By the time their lunch was done, Jenny and Angelia had hashed everything out, and inappropriately made out against the cash register.

The only down-side had been a Gray Dragon offering a mating contract right then and there. She had been politely declined and Angelia and Jenny had both decided to keep their making out sessions inside the backroom from now on.

 

“Ready to go, Jenny?” Angelia knocked on the door leading into the backroom this time.

“Almost, need to stabilize the mending potion.” Jenny muttered, spurning it on with a brief burst of magic, and watching it travel through several phases that would have taken the better part of a night. It would make the mending potion a little less powerful but it wouldn’t hurt over all. Some even preferred it, like goblins who couldn’t handle the full strength mending potions. Once the green started peeking through the gold liquid, Jenny set a null-magic covering over the Cauldron and turned towards Angelia. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Angelia laughed, she linked her arm with Jenny’s and they walked out of the shop with a brief glance over the counters, shelves, and cabinets.

“I need to head back,” Jenny said and noticed the slump of Angelia’s shoulders. They had discussed it at length during lunch but the decision hadn’t had a set date.

“Oh.” Angelia nodded and smiled, it was far less vibrant than her usual fare.

“ _So_ ,” Jenny said pointedly, sometimes she wondered how Angelia was the smart one of the two of them, “I can get a pack of clothes and head over.”

Angelia’s face froze before she clasped Jenny’s cheeks in her hands, “Really?”

“Really.” Jenny rolled her eyes and grinned cheekily.

Angelia squeaked shrilly before pulling Jenny into a hug, “Love you.” She whispered against Jenny’s ear.

“Love you too,” Jenny whispered back, feeling a well of emotion in her heart. She wiggled slightly, “Now stop trying to strangle me.”

Angelia burst into laughter and squeezed one more time before letting go and pushing Jenny to her car. “I’m coming with you.”

“Of course.” Jenny said maybe a little too softly if the fond look she got in return was any indication.


End file.
